Orphan
by Gentle Touch Ginger
Summary: When Nina recives bad news about her Gran, she thinks things can't get worse. Unfortuntely, she's dead wrong. Fabinia!
1. Gone

Gone 

**A/N: This is set in Season Two, but it doesn't really matter. **

Nina's POV

It wasn't a strange day. It was just a normal day. I didn't have some strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling that something was different. Amber woke me up, and I got dressed and went downstairs. I sat in my normal seat next to Fabian. We talked about the search, as I ate some toast. Nothing weird. But things started to get weird when Trudy walked into the room. She looked upset, and sympathetic.

"Nina, sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, and I stood up.

"Be back in a sec," I told Fabian, then walked out of the room. I had no idea what Trudy wanted to talk about, but it couldn't be good.

"Nina, Sweetie." She said, looking at me in a sympathetic way that made my stomach clench with nervousness. "It's about your Gran" At those words, my stomach seemed to fall down to my feet, while my heart jumped into my throat.

"Yes?" I said, choking out the words.

"I got a call last night," Trudy said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but there were a lot of complications we had to sort out. She passed away yesterday afternoon."

I knew the words were coming, but nothing could prepare them for them. Tears welled up in my eyes and splashed down my face, falling into my hair and mouth. I tried not to cry out, because there was a room full of other students just a couple feet away, but it was hard. I let myself fall into Trudy's arms. She guided me up the stairs, and into my room. I sunk down on the bed, and Trudy left to go get me a cup of water. I was grateful for the absence, and I also felt lost without her. I needed someone, anyone, to replace the part of me that Gran had taken away when she left this world. So when I heard the door open, I was relived.

"Trudy?" I asked, not looking up. But she didn't answer, just sat down next to me. And then I realized it wasn't Trudy. It was Fabian. I turned to look at him.

"Fabian? Oh Fabian." I sobbed, "It's Gran. Fabian she, she."

But he interrupted me, "Nina, I know."

He didn't need to say anything else. Instead, he just put his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into him. He was here, and that's all that mattered right now.

**A/N: This is my first story I'm posting on here, and I am sorry it couldn't be posted sooner. I will post chapters every Friday, I think, but because this is my very special first story, Chapter Two might come up tomorrow, no promises though. ;) I also want to thank HOAsibunafanatic for making me one of her favorite authors BEFORE this was posted. It meant a lot. **


	2. Double Blow

Double Blow 

**A/N: Dedicated to jessiewrite, one of my FAVORITE authors! Thanks for supporting Jessie! And thanks SO MUCH for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for this update, but my wifi broke down. Thanks AGAIN for all you reviewers! It REALLY meant a lot! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And….enjoy. **

Fabian's POV

It hurt me. To see Nina like this. Lost, and Broken. Reliant on me. I didn't mind, of course, but it messed me up almost, to see brave, kind Nina in so sad. I couldn't even imagine her pain. Her parents were gone, and now her Gran. But that wasn't the worst of it. I had offered to tell Nina the second piece of bad news, and Trudy had agreed. But I decided to wait until she'd calmed down a little until I told her. So I waited. I waited until she sat up straight, wiped her nose on her sleeve, and looked at me with her tear-stained face. I handed her the glass of water Trudy had given me, and she sipped it gratefully.

"Thanks Fabian." She sniffled. "I don't know what I'd do without you." A tear slipped down her cheek again, and she moved quickly to wipe it off. I decided that I needed to tell her now, rather than let her live under the false hope that everything would be okay.

"Nina. I need to tell you something." I said, taking a deep breath. She nodded, and she knew something bad was coming. She was a smart girl, and I sounded like I was about to cry, which was true. I hated seeing her like this SO much!

"It's about your grandmother's will." I started, and mentally forced myself to keep going. "Your new Guardian was supposed to be your Grandmother's friend Cheyanne, but, as you probably know, she died about a week before your Grandmother. Since you have no other family, Social Services have no choice but to…" At this point, a tear slipped down my cheek, and my throat was tight, "Send you to a foster care family"

She gave a little gasp, and then released the tears she'd been holding back since I started. Her body was wracked with sobs, sobs I had caused. I stroked her hair, and tried to hide my tears. Nina didn't deserve this. No kid did, but a double blow like this? No, a triple blow. Her parents had also died before. And now she also had to leave a place she loved, and all the people she loved. And it wasn't fair for her, or me. I didn't want her to go. She shouldn't have to go. She was here on a Scholarship, and it wouldn't cost her new family any money!

"Maybe, maybe my family will let me stay here," Nina whispered, sitting up a little with my help.

"Maybe Nina." I replied, putting an arm around her, hoping so hard that she'll stay.

She leaned against me, and I stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay Nina, I promise. Just because you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel doesn't mean it's not there. Things may seem bad now, but they'll get better," I told her, trying to sound confident, but my voice shook as I said it.

**A/N: Okay, just so you don't think I'm LAME and Cheesy, when Trudy walked into the kitchen to get the water, Fabian asked what was wrong with Nina. Trudy told him, and he asked if he could skip school to be with her. Trudy said yes, because this might be the last time he could spend time with Nina, and Fabian asked why, and then Trudy said because she had to go into the system, and that Trudy had to tell her, and Fabian offered, and Trudy agreed and said he might as well bring up her water, and that she would come in to check on them throughout the day. **


	3. Go Fish

Go Fish 

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I wouldn't let myself post this until Chappie Eight was written. Enjoy! **

Nina's POV

"You, you really think that?" I whispered, and sitting up a little. Maybe things would be alright.

"Yes," he whispered, putting an arm around me. I shut my eyes. I hadn't been this sad since my parents had died.

"Why don't you try to forget about it? Just for a little while." Fabian offered, standing up. "We could play a game, or watch a movie."

"I really don't care. You choose," I answered. Nothing mattered anymore. But Fabian just nodded, and went downstairs. I didn't really move while he was gone, just took a sip of water and played with one of my bracelets, until he came back in with a deck of cards in his hand.

"We could play War, or Go Fish, or Jim Rummy," he said, listing games.

"I don't care." I responded, picking at the carpet a little.

"We'll just play Go Fish." Fabian said calmly, He sat down on the floor and started dealing the cards out. I got off of the bed and climbed down to be with him. I watched as he dealt us cards.

"1, 1" he said while plopping one card in front of me, "2,2. 3,3. 4,4. 5,5" he finished, and picked up his hand.

"5 cards? Fabian, is that some English way to play Go Fish?" I teased, trying to act silly. It took my mind off Gran.

"That's how I've always done it." Fabian said, sounding a little hurt. "How would YOU play?"

"I'd give everyone 7 cards." Nina said, dealing herself and Fabian two more cards.

"Ok, whatever." Fabian said, shrugging and picking up his new cards. I just smiled and picked up my cards too. We played for about an hour, and when we finally decided to do something else, I felt a little better.

"Why don't we go downstairs and see if there's anything good on TV?" I suggested, and Fabian nodded. I got up to go downstairs, trying to ignore the terror of the truth that was hanging over me.


	4. Sibuna

Sibuna 

**A/N: I just want to apologize for the short Chapters. I PROMISE it's not out of laziness, I already have this written up to Chapter Eight, and the whole thing is ten pages long and counting. I shouldn't have separated Double Blow and Go Fish, and I'm sorry. This chapter is one of the longer ones, so enjoy! Oh, I also want to send a HUGE shout-out to all ya'll reviewers, especially MartyMuarry and Jessewrite. Everytime I see a review, I get all warm and fuzzy inside! **

Nina's POV.

We went downstairs and watched a nature show for an hour or so, until Fabian offered to teach me how to play Chess. So we played Chess until the rest of the house came home from school, and I went upstairs to pack my things. Trudy walked in halfway through.

"Nina, sweetie." She said, and I turned around.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You'll go to America for your Grandmother's funeral, and then meet with a foster care counselor. Your scholarship needs a parent or legal guardian's signature in 2 weeks' time, so once you meet your new parents, they could still let you go here." Trudy said, and came over and gave me a hug. "The school won't give your spot up for 2 weeks."

"Thanks Trudy," I whispered, because regular words couldn't get past the block in my throat. 

"It'll be okay sweetie. I'm sure your new family would want you to go here." She said, holding me tightly, and then released me.

I just nodded, and Trudy silently started picking things off my shelves and putting them into suitcases, only talking to ask where something went. She carried my trunks downstairs to be shipped, and called me a cab to the airport. I went into the common room, where the whole house was waiting. A cake was on the table, and there were balloons and streamers. I immediately was greeted and hugged, hands grasped and goodbyes said. By the end of all the confusion, a little time with each friend, a lot of time with Amber, I stood in front of a room that just contained the Sibuna gang.

"Listen guys, if I don't come back," I started, but Patricia interrupted me.

"You will come back Nina. If you don't, we'll work it out then." She said fircely.

"Yeah Neens." Amber said, sniffling a bit. "You'll come back." Alfie put his arm around her.

"Sibuna?" I said, lifting my hand to cover my right eye.

"Sibuna." They all said back, covering their right eyes as well.

It was kind of like a final tribute, or a salute. Tears welled up in my eyes, and Fabian came forward.

"Okay guys, let's go." Patricia said, ushering Alfie and a sobbing Amber out of the room.

Fabian looked at me, and I looked at him. This could be the last time I saw him, ever.

"Goodbye Nina," he said, pulling me close, and tears rolled down this face.

"Bye Fabian" I answered and our foreheads were touching. Fabian's lips were so close, too close, and then they were touching. And I loved it, cherished it and they stayed together until I heard the cab pulling up, and we broke apart.

"See ya, Fabian" I said, smiling, even though tears were rolling down my face, even though inside I was dying.

"Goodbye Nina," he said, and gave me an awkward smile as tears silently fell down his face. And so I picked up my bags, and walked out the door. Walked to an unknown future, and as the cab drove away, I took a last look at the house that had changed my life in a good way, where I had met my first love, where I had become a hero; the house that I might never see again.


	5. 7:30

7:30

**A/N: I apologize, this chapter is a transition one and not my best. Big shout-out to ****S.I.B.U.N.A.1398****, for her awesome reviews! I also want to say thanks to all y'all reviewers! It makes my day! THANKS SO MUCH! **

Fabian's POV

I didn't watch the taxi take Nina away. Instead I went into the common room, where I was approached by many. Mara, Patricia, Joy, even Eddie. Eddie! But I shoved them all away, and sat on the sofa, watching those mindless sit-coms everyone else seemed to like.

Vera called dinner, and I went to eat, sitting in my normal seat next to Nina's empty seat.

No one dared to even go near it, and when Joy started to sit down Amber shot her a look that was so venomous, she went all the way back to her end of the table.

After dinner I went to my room, and sat down on my bed. I checked the time. 7:30. I wondered if Nina was thinking about me. She probably was so scared, and sad. And I wasn't there to help her.

I pulled my favorite book down from a shelf, opened it, and lay on my bed to read it. I was trying to get lost in the story, but it didn't work. One thought kept surfacing to the top of my mind;the one I was desperately trying to escape from. Nina. I started to read with fierceness, and my mind was so messed up I didn't even notice myself drifting off to sleep.

Nina's POV

After a lot of confusion, baggage checks, tears and men with dogs asking questions, I was here. Sitting on this stupid plane. My flight was an overnight; I would arrive in the Charlotte Airport in the morning, and then fly to New England for the funeral.

I just sat as the plane took off into the sky, not liking the lurching sensation that made my stomach feel like it was taking off as well.

I read the "Sky Mall" magazine for about twenty minutes, until the little TV's in front of us were activated. It took me about ten minutes to figure out how the little remote thing worked, and finally I was watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two.

I tried so hard to concentrate on the movie, but it was hard. Instead of thinking about Harry and his friends, I was thinking about another boarding school in England. I was also thinking about my Gran, and how much I would miss her.

I checked my watch. 7:30. It was still on British Time. I sighed, and wondering if Fabian was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him.

I shut my eyes, and tears rolled down my face. Thoughts raced in my head until they grew tired, and slowly, the plane's engines lulled me to sleep.

**A/N: Just so you know, I've been on a Trans-Atlantic Flight, and they DID have Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two as a pre-loaded movie. They also had Cowboys & Aliens, and Dolphin Tale. Thanks for caring! **


	6. Aftershock

Aftershock

Fabian's POV

_Nina was running through a forest, and there were things in the trees; shadowy beasts with claws and teeth. I called out to warn her, but my throat was stuck. I raced after her, and she turned back to look at me. She screamed and started running away even faster. I felt hurt, and ran even faster, and faster, until Nina was gone, and I was standing alone at a rock edge. I clawed at it, trying to find Nina. I had to make sure she was alright. Then I saw my hands-wait! They were paws. I turned my head to look at my grey, furry body and cried out, but it made no noise. I turned away from the ledge and ran even faster through the trees, until I saw a light ahead. I ran to it like a moth. Maybe Nina was there. Maybe the light could help me. I ran to it until something nudged me. Softly, and then whispered something. It nudged me again, and I opened my eyes. _

_(__**A/N:**__ He was a wolf in the dream; it has no significance, just a confusing dream.)_

"Fabian. Get up, or you'll be late," Eddie said, who was now dancing around the room trying to put a sock on.

I yawned, and sat up. My clock said 7:46, which meant I had an hour and a half till 1st class. I got dressed, and ran a comb through my hair. I walked out of my room across the hall to get breakfast, and sat down next to Nina's empty seat out of habit. I grabbed a pastry and buttered it, and looked at Amber. She was eating cereal, and not really talking. Now that I thought about it, no one was really having an in-depth conversation.

Mara was chatting about a Biology Assignment with Patricia, but she was just saying, "Yeah, Maybe" at regular intervals."

Eddie was explaining how to make a "Hogey" to Jerome, whose face wore a look of disgust.

And Alfie was talking to himself, which didn't really count.

I poured myself some juice, and sipped it quietly, letting my mind drift away to Nina. She probably was in America by now. I thought about her until I realized that I was done eating, and I could leave. So I did. I grabbed my bag, and walked over to the school.

Classes were boring without Nina, and I had never felt so alone. I walked back slowly, wondering if I should text her, if she had international texting, until I heard my phone buzz. She'd texted me!

_I just landed in Charlotte. Flight was horrible, I barely slept and I couldn't stop thinking about you. _

I texted her back eagerly, so fast I made several mistakes and it took a lot longer than it should have.

_I can't stop thinking about you either. I miss you so much. I'm worried for you. Just stay strong Nina. It'll all be ok. _

I waited for her to text back, but she didn't. Probably was getting off the plane now or something. I turned the volume on my phone up, and walked back to Anubis House, feeling a little better.


	7. House of Sadness

The House of Sadness 

**A/N: Thanks SO much for the reviews! Shout out to EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER! Anyway, according to my test readers, this is the best chapter so far…..I think it's pretty good, but not my best…anyway, form your own opinions, it's here! This chapter is very deep, and sad, and it probably took the longest to write because I didn't want to write it…but here it is! **

Nina's POV

I stared up at the big, white house in front of me. I had been here before; when my parents had died.

The person who ran the funeral home was a family friend, so having it here would sort of make it seem more casual, but for me it brought back agony I'd been trying to hide for about a year; the pain I felt at my parent's funeral.

Everyone at Anubis House thought that they had died years ago, and I could barely remember them. They had died only a few months before I came to England.

Memories of their funeral came flooding back. A huge blend of tears, flowers, and pain so intense it had seemed to crush me.

I had run outside, feeling lost. Gran had found me, and brought me back in more than one way. She had supported me even though she was sad too.

We had cried together, lived together, and now it was just me.

Just me.

But I knew what I had to do. I grasped onto my remaining happiness and control, and walked into the house.

The House of Sadness.

Fabian's POV

I trudged into the house, and sunk onto the couch, shutting my eyes.

I missed Nina so much.

It weighed me down, depressed me; made me sad, and useless.

I felt selfish, that I was feeling sorry for myself, when Nina had such bigger problems. I was really worried about her.

I grabbed my phone to see if she'd texted me. She hadn't.

_You ok? _

I pressed "send", and sighed. She probably was at her Gran's funeral.

I wish I could have gone with her. But plane fare to America is expensive; too expensive for me.

I drummed my fingers on the arm of the couch, waiting for something to happen.

Nina's POV

Gran's coffin. It lay on a table, surrounded by flowers.

I walked over and stroked the wood, tears trickling down my face.

It didn't matter. I didn't feel embarrassed about the crying anymore. There was nothing wrong with crying when it seemed like all hope was lost.

Hands grasped my shoulders, and I let myself fall into a sea of hugs and words of comfort, and I let that sea sweep me into the service. It was a blur of poems, stories, memories, and tears.

When it was all over, I walked outside, into a waiting car, and back to my old home. To pack up my things, and to see the life I once had one last time. To revisit it, and mourn it.

My hands shook as I picked up the key and fitted it into the lock. I entered the house, and it seemed unchanged. I walked through the halls and bedrooms, grabbing things I wanted.

The last room I went to was mine, and it looked bare. I packed up my remaining things, and left what I didn't care about anymore.

Once all the bags were shut tight and stacked neatly at the door, I pulled my jacket on. I realized something was in my coat pocket.

My phone! I picked it up, and realized Fabian had texted me. I read his texts eagerly, and responded.

_Thanks Fabian. It means a lot. The funeral was hard, but I feel a little better. I'm meeting with a counselor tomorrow, staying at neighbor's house tonight. _

Fabian's POV

I heard my phone, and I knew that ringtone. Nina! I ran over to my nightstand, only half dressed. I read her text happily, and tears filled my eyes. Everything would be ok.


	8. Three Days

**A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews ya'll! One day I'll make a list of all of my reviewers, and post it as a shout-out, but that day is not today. : ( Some****of you may have noticed that I have a new story up, "The Hunt". Please read it, because I don't really have a lot of reviewers, and it kinda lowers my self-esteem, because I spent FOREVER on it. Also, just because I have two stories now does not mean Orphan will get abandoned, I'm already almost finished writing The Hunt, so now I can spend all my time writing this story. Enjoy!**

3 Days

Nina's POV

"So, tell me a little about yourself Nina,"

I stared into her eyes; her deep, brown eyes that I thought were so pretty.

She was too pretty to be a counselor for foster kids, to be stuck with screaming children all day long.

She should have been something glamorous, like an actress or a model.

When I had brought it up, she had smiled and waved the compliment off, which either meant she had low self-esteem, or she was modest.

I sighed, and started to talk.

"Well, I like to solve mysteries." I began, and she just smiled with her perfect teeth.

"Like Nancy Drew?" She said, with welcome in every word.

"A little, I guess. But I don't really solve crimes." I answered, with a little giggle.

"What kind of mysteries do you solve?" she asked, sounding curious.

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just said. "Mysteries in History. I'm a little bit of a nerd on Ancient Egypt, but not as much as Fabian." Once the words were out, I realized how smartly they were worded. I silently praised myself.

"Who's Fabian? Your boyfriend from England?" She asked, playing with an eraser on her desk,

I blushed a little, and smiled. "I wish. He's my Best Friend, but I have a crush on him. We were dating, but he broke up with me. It might have been my fault, I just don't really know."

"Aww, that's cute." She said, and smiled at me. "So, what else do you like?"

"I like adventures, and solving puzzles." I answered easily.

We talked like this for about an hour, and slowly, my counselor, (She had told me to call her Kate), got out of me what she wanted; my personality. What movies I liked, my favorite foods, and what I wanted to be when I grew up. Once she had the gist of who I was, she slowly changed the topic to my adoption choices. I sighed; I had always known this would happen.

"So. What families are willing to take me in?" I asked, kind of sad. But the funeral had hardened me, locked all those emotions away if not crushed them. I wouldn't lose myself; not now.

"We have three families that all would be happy to welcome you into their home," Kate said, smiling.

Fear rose up in my stomach like a flame. I didn't think that I would be choosing so soon, this was all happening so fast. The emotions I had so successfully locked away started to creep out again, and threatened to engulf me.

"But I have friends, can't I e-mail them? Ask if they want to take me in?" I asked, and sounding panicked.

"I don't know sweetie," Kate said, "That's we usually do things."

And then I started to cry, and it wasn't for pity. Everything felt so hopeless, the depression had finally caught up with me, escaped from its cage, and now it engulfed me, inhabited me, and became Nina. All I could do was choke on my own tears, bring my knees to my chest, and try to control the flow of tears that were rolling down my face like an avalanche. I felt Kate's arms on my shoulders, but my brain didn't register them.

"Sweetie, listen. If I get an e-mail in 3 days' time, I'll add that family to the list. Okay?"

3 Days. I had 3 days to find a family that would let me stay at Anubis House.


	9. Phone Call

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love all the comments and suggestions. I promise that they were all taken into account, and the reason you won't see them immediately is because I write them way in advance. This chapter should satisfy some of you, "Just Call Amber," peeps. This chapter is one of my longer ones, so enjoy the lengthiness! **

Phone Call

Fabian's POV

It was the ring of a phone, my phone, that jerked me out of my daydream. My stomach lurched, and heads turned to stare at me. I pulled my phone out of my bag, and when I read the name written across the screen, I froze up.

"It's Nina," I said, and my words echoed around the room.

"Answer it!" Amber and Patricia said in unison, and I got up from the dinner table and ran out of the room, phone in hand. I pressed "Talk", and held it to my ear.

"Nina?" I said, and it was a question.

"My number hasn't changed Fabian," she answered, and our connection was kind of grainy, but it didn't matter. I was hearing Nina's voice.

"I just can't believe I'm really talking to you. Are you okay?" I asked, and stopped myself from asking about the funeral.

"Not as bad as I was a half-hour ago," My stomach lurched. Poor Nina.

"Oh Nina, I'm so sorry," I said, emotion in my voice.

"It's not your fault Fabian." Her voice was quiet, or seemed quieter.

"How was it?" I asked, and terror shot through me. But I shouldn't be scared. Why would I be scared?

"Sad. It made me remember when, when my parent's died." She said, and her voice broke, but she regained her strength quickly. "I miss them Fabian." She sounded so sweet, quiet, and sad.

"Oh Nina, it'll be fine, I promise." I said, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure they wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I need to tell you something." She said, with control.

"What is it Nina?"

"My parent's died six months before I came to Anubis House." The words hit me like icy water. All the things Patricia had said to her, how nice she had been despite all of those sad emotions that must have been locked inside of her, it made me feel horrible.

"Nina…..that's awful." I choked out. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"No Nina, that really is horrible. Why didn't you tell me?" I felt kind of hurt. I'd trusted her with plenty of my own secrets.

"I didn't really know you at first, and when I got to know you, I had forgotten. We had other things on our minds." Her answer made sense, and I felt guilty about feeling hurt.

"I understand." I said, and there was silence before Nina answered.

"I met with my counselor. She's nice."

"That's great. Do you know what family's taking you in?"

"I forgot to tell you! She said that if I ask some "friends" if their families will take me in, then they'll be added to the list of available families!" My heart soared. Maybe my parents could take Nina in, no, that'd be too weird. But there was my relatives, and I had neighbors, and there was a whole house full of students with families.

"Nina, that's awesome! We can ask around and see if one of our families will take you in!"

"I know!"

"Listen, I need to get back to dinner."

"Okay. I should get to bed. It's late,"

"I love you Nina,"

"Love you too Fabian"

There was a little click as she hung up, and I walked into the other room to tell the residents of Anubis House what we had to do.


	10. At last I see the Light

At Last I See the Light

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post last night, but here she is! I really hate the name of this chapter, but I can't think of a better one….so…yeah. I'm almost done writing Orphan, just one Chapter left! **

Nina's POV

I stared at the ceiling, tears gushing out of my eyes and into my hair. My hand was still grasped around my phone, and my ears could still hear Fabian telling me everything would be alright. I had to get up, I had to move on; but I couldn't.

"Nina!"

I heard calling me, but I couldn't answer. All I could do was make a little choking sound, and she walked into the room.

"Nina? Oh Nina." She said, and sat down next to me. Instead of trying to comfort me with words, she just sat down next to me. She wrapped her arms around me, and I started to sob harder than ever before. Everything seemed so hopeless, and I felt so miserable.

Fabian's POV

Ring….Ring….Ring….Click.

"I'm sorry Fabian dear, but Nina's not able to come to the phone right now," A women's voice said.

"Oh…okay," I said sadly, and prepared to hang up the phone.

"It's Fabian? Wait, hand me my phone!"

It was so clearly Nina that I hesitated, and put the phone back against my ear.

"Nina?" I asked, kind of horrified.

"Fabian." She answered, and sounded relived.

"Nina! I have to tell you the good news!"

"What is it Fabian?" she said, and it was clear she had been crying.

"Everyone at Anubis House is contacting their friends and family. Amber has an Aunt she's sure will take you in, and Patricia has a neighbor who's trying to work out if she can take you in!"

"That's awesome!" Nina said, and she truly meant it with every word, I could tell.

"I told you everything will be okay Nina, didn't I? I told you we could do it!"

"Fabian, you honestly are my best friend! Thank you! If you were here, I'd kiss you right now!"

I loved hearing her this happy! Maybe I could work up the nerve to ask her out when she got back.

"Anything for you Nina. What would we do if you never came back? Sibuna would be over!"

"I'm sure you could lead it." Her voice was quiet, but not un-truthful.

"No, I couldn't." I answered, "You're the Chosen One, remember?"

"Fabian!"

"Just Kidding. Anyway, talk to you soon, okay?"

"Ok. Bye Neens."

"Bye Fabian."

There was a little click as she hung up.

Nina's POV

Finally, some good news. I didn't believe it existed after the last 48 hours! But now that I could see the light at the end of the tunnel, I could pick myself up. Brush the dirt off my face, and move on. Things would be okay, I knew that now. Thanks to the best friends any girl could ever ask for. I put my phone on my nightstand, and walked out of the door to go tell Mrs. Stacy the good news.

**A/N: This is NOT the end!**


	11. Click

**Click **

**A/N: This Chapter was SO MUCH FUN to write!** **This chapter has a lot of humor in it Thanks for all your reviews. I had no idea my story would be this popular! And no, I am not doing a sequel. Maybe if I get inspiration, but it's extremely unlikely. Enjoy! **

**Fabian's POV **

"Yes? She said yes!" I cry triumphantly to Amber from across the table.

"Yes! I asked her, and she said that she and my uncle really would love to try raising a daughter, and since Nina's only for a couple of months she said that it would work out perfectly! She's working out the arrangements, and says she could adopt Nina in as little as a week!"

Perfect, this is so blissfully perfect! Nina can come back, Amber's aunt can raise a kid; this is just so perfect!

I wish I had known this sooner! Nina could have been so happy, spared from all this trouble.

Wait.

Nina still didn't know.

In seconds my phone was in my hand, and in a few more I had selected her contact. I pressed talk, and held the phone to my ear.

Ring…...Ring…Ring

"Fabian?" Nina answered, and she sounded kinda sleepy. "Why are you calling me at…3 o'clock in the morning?"

The time difference, I had forgotten. If it was 8 o'clock here, then in America it must be…opps.

"I'm sorry Nina; I just was so excited I forgot about the time difference."

"What's so exciting?" She sounded very tired, and a little crabby.

"Amber's aunt says she can adopt you! She wants to try raising a kid a little before she and her husband…..you know….the birds and the bees…" I just let myself trail off awkwardly, not knowing a K+ **(giggle) **way to say it.

Thankfully, Nina started to laugh. "Yes Fabian, my mommy had the talk with me before her untimely death."

"Again Nina, I'm so sorry. All the emotional trauma of starting a-"

Nina interrupted me. "It's fine Fabian. You didn't know, and neither did Patricia. Did you tell her?"

"No, I didn't want to make anyone feel bad, so I didn't say anything. Plus, I think they should hear it from you."

"Agreed."

There was silence on the line for a little bit, and I pretended not to hear a small little whimper from Nina's side that meant she was crying.

"Anyway, that way it works out for everyone. You get to go to Anubis House, Amber's aunt gets experience with kids, and everyone wins, right?"

"Right." Nina had regained control of her voice now. "I'll talk to Kate in the morning about it. Does she have her e-mail address?"

"If Amber has it, then her aunt does."

"I heard my name!" Amber called from the breakfast table.

"Wait a second." I tell Nina, and turn to Amber. "It's Nina! I'm not talking to you!"

"Nina? You're talking to Nina!" Amber got out of her chair. "Let me talk to her! Please!"

"Amber?" Nina's voice said from out of the phone.

"Nina! Omigosh I've missed you so much! It's so boring here! And now every-"

I interrupted Amber. "Amber, we've got to talk about other stuff. Call her later, okay?"

"I'll call her right after you're done." She said, whipping out her phone.

"No! NO! Fabian, tell her not to call me! It's 3am!" Nina called desperately.

"Amber, you're gonna have to wait to call Nina. Time difference, remember?"

"How come you get to talk to her?" Amber grumbled, going to finish her toast.

"Anyway, did you send it to Amber?" I ask Nina, trying to make this conversation end as quickly as possible. Nina must be really tired.

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, then her aunt has it."

"Then I can talk to Kate about it."

"Okay. Goodnight Nina."

"Nigh-, I mean, have a nice breakfast." Nina said, giggling a little. "And Fabian?"

"Yes Nina?"

"Thanks." She said. It sounded so simple, plain and sweet.

"For what?" I asked

"For helping me through this."

"Nina?" I said. Here we go Fabian.

"Yes Fabian?"

"I…I like you. More than a friend." There. I'd said it. Put our whole relationship at risk.

"Really!" Nina sounded delightfully surprised.

"Yes." I said, simply.

"I like you too. More than a friend…I mean."

"Really!" Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Yes. Listen, Fabian it's kind of late."

"Yeah, sorry. Goodnight Nina."

"Good Morning Fabian"

She giggled, and I giggled, and then I heard a small little "click"


	12. Mr and Mrs Rosewood

**A/N: Hi Guys! Who's excited for the finale? Anyway, I heard someone mention a sequel in the reviews…not happening, sorry. Anyway, enjoy! :D **

**Mr and Mrs,Rosewood**

**Nina's POV **

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, brushed my hair, put my makeup on, and walked out of my room. was getting ready for work. She worked at the local hospital, not as a doctor or a nurse, but in an office, keeping track of all the medical records and stuff.

"Nina honey, eat some cereal and then I'll take you to the Foster Care Agency, okay?" she said while buttoning her coat.

I nodded, and grabbed the box of Cheerios. I poured them into a bowl, and then I poured some milk over them and started to eat while watching TV.

I really had missed TV while I was over in the UK. Not like they didn't have it or anything, but the shows were different.

I remember one Saturday Morning; I had come downstairs to see everyone sucked into a nature show set in my hometown! I had told everyone that I lived in this strange land of bears and opossums, and they had stared at me like I was some sort of brave explorer, and started bombarding me with questions!

I had been so embarrassed then, but I could laugh now. We could laugh now.

Once I was done eating my Cheerios, I put the bowl in the sink, turned off the TV and walked outside into 's car, and she drove me to the agency, where I walked to Kate's office, and we began to talk.

"Nina, I received an e-mail this morning from a woman in the UK willing to take you in. If you choose this family, we would have to get you a Visa until your 18th Birthday," Kate began, but I waited for her to pause, and then I said.

"I already have a Visa, from when I went to my boarding school." I said it simply, but it was true.

"That works out perfectly! Now Nina, which family do you want to see first?"

"Can we start with the UK family?"

"Of course you can! Got so used to England, that you want to move there!" she said, with a little giggle.

"Yeah, I guess," I answer, not really in the mood for jokes.

"So, there's a wife and a husband, Johnna Rosewood and Charlie Rosewood." Kate began, "They live in a two-room apartment, so you'd have your own room. I'm sure they'd be nice and loving parents."

Kate went through the other families, and I pretended to be interested, but I knew which family I wanted.

"I want the UK family, the Rosewoods." I said, after we had thoroughly discussed the ups and downs of each household. "If that's alright,"

"Of course it's alright Nina. Now I'll give them a call, and you go home and pack, alright?" she said, reaching for the phone on her desk.

"Okay." I answered, and walked out the door.


	13. Your Turn

**Your Turn **

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's so short! Anyway, please don't hate me for doing this to Nina. Enjoy! (Well, try to) ;)**

**Fabian's POV **

Life is too harsh sometimes.

Too cruel, too unlucky.

Amber walked into my room, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"She…she can't take Nina in." she choked, and I stood up to stare at her, not believing it.

"What do you mean?" I said, icy terror spreading through me.

"She…they…he…he got fired. From work." She said, "They…they have to move to a smaller apartment…there's no way they can take Nina in right now."

No…No.

We stood in silence, me looking at Amber, Amber looking at me, while my mind raced.

What would happen? How would Nina come back to Anubis House? Would I ever see her again?

"Amber…" I stuttered eventually. "This is bad."

"I know," she responded in her high little voice.

"Really bad." I said again.

"I…I know," she said, her voice even higher. Tears gushed down her cheeks, and I wrapped her in a hug.

"Amber, everything will be okay…I…I don't know how…" I said, struggling to hold back my own tears.

"Fabian, we could never see Nina EVER again!" Amber said, staring at me.

If this was a movie, there would have been some dramatic, "Ever…ever…ever" echo effect, and it kind of had that effect on my brain. It took a while to process it.

I couldn't really say anything. I mean, what was there to say? I felt crushed.

Eventually, I discovered what to say.

"Amber?" I asked, and she turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I think it's your turn to talk to Nina."


	14. Windcott's Home for Girls

**A/N: Here it is! Enjoy! :D **

**Windcott's Home for Girls **

**Nina's POV **

I was paralyzed, and just stared out the window, watching the countryside zip by as I let the car take me somewhere I didn't want to go.

Windcott's Home for Girls.

Windcott was a funny name. Maybe the founder's last name had been Windcott, or that it was the name of the street, or a nearby river.

I still remember the first time I heard it.

"_Nina, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Kate said, leaning across the table to look at me. _

"_What…what's happened?" I asked, fear flickering in my stomach like a flame. _

"_The Rosewoods have had a financial crisis, and can no longer take you in," she said sympathetically. _

_Tears rushed to the corners of my eyes, but they didn't fall, not just yet._

"_So…can I see the other families again?" I asked, thankful that I hadn't lost control of my voice. _

"_I'm so sorry Nina." Kate said, "Once you decided on the Rosewoods, all the other families were matched with other kids." _

"_So…what…what'll happen to me?" I stuttered, and the tears leaked out of my eyes and down my face. Would I become a street kid? Hungry and lost, unwanted forever?_

"_There is a Home for Girls a couple hours away that has an extra spot. It's a very nice home, very welcoming. You will be very happy there Nina." She said, trying to make it sound positive, but I knew what she meant. I was going to an orphanage. _

"_What…what about my boarding school? In…in England?" I whispered, trying to hold to my last, slim hope. _

"_I just don't think that'll be possible Nina." She said, grasping my hand tightly. _

_Now the tears came down my face harder than ever, but I didn't feel like an emotional wreck. I was stunned, lady of marble, stone Nina. So I couldn't hear what Kate said, the words bounced off me, I couldn't really take anything in. helped me pack, and I entered Kate's car. _

When we arrived at the home, I was greeted by a kindly looking woman. Her hair was blonde but graying, and her eyes were a warm shade of gray.

"Welcome Nina." She said, putting an arm around my shoulder, and leading me into the house.

The tour was a blur of rooms, names, and faces, and finally I was standing in a room, looking down at a bed, my bed. It looked cozy; the blanket was a pretty shade of lavender. But it wasn't my room with Amber at Anubis House.

"Hi."

I spun around, to stare into the face of another girl, who looked about my age. She must be my room-mate, she looked nice enough. Her brown hair was bright, and had caramel streaks in it, while her eyes were a greenish-shade of hazel.

"Hi." I answered back, forcing my lips to smile.

"My name's Kate, you must be Nina." She said, shaking my hand.

"That's me." I answered, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I'm sorry about your Grandmother." She said, and smiled, "Do you want me to help you with your un-packing?"

"That'd be great." I said, smiling back. I didn't want to tell Kate that I wasn't sad about my Gran right now. I was upset because part of me ached to be in my room with Amber, doing homework, or downstairs, watching one of the geek shows that I watched with Fabian every Saturday at 5pm.

Kate helped me unpack, and we were almost done when we were called for dinner. I followed her downstairs, and realized that the home wasn't a maze of corridors and rooms. It was simple. I could get used to it.

I sat in between Kate and a girl with dirty-blonde hair that ended at her shoulder. Her hair was straight, and her eyes were blue.

We passed about a bowl of bread, then salad, and then spaghetti. I served myself some of each, and started to eat. It was okay, but nothing compared to the food at Anubis House. This food didn't taste like home.

Kate introduced me to everyone. There was a Sarah, an Eliza, an Alyssa, a Lindsey, a Savannah, and the girl sitting next to me was named Chloe. That was eight girls.

"So Nina, how was life at your boarding school?" Eliza asked conversationally.

"It was amazing!" I answered happily, and I surprised myself with this sudden burst of energy. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you half the stuff that happened there." I stifled a giggle, and touched my locket. They honestly wouldn't believe me.

"Did you have a cute British Boyfriend?" Lindsey asked, and I turned to look at her.

"Well, I did have one. We broke up, but we're still really close. I still like him, and I know he still likes me too." I answered.

There was a series of "Awwws'!" all around the table.

"That's so sweet!" Sarah said, smiling.

"It sounds like a TV show or something." Eliza said.

"Yeah. A mystery/comedy drama TV show." Alyssa said, and that made everyone laugh.

We talked for the rest of the meal about my life in England, and by the end of the meal, I felt a little happier, but the ache in me hadn't even been dulled.


	15. The Tale of Kate

**The Tale of Kate **

**A/N: FYI; This chapter is a living, breathing miracle. It was never planned, and simply sprung into being. Okay, thanks for reviews, and I'm SO SORRY I did that to Nina….*guilty shuffle*. What's a story without a plot twist though? Your reactions made me laugh…. Oh yeah. I can't update this weekend, but you'll get the final two chapters next weekend, so re-read, get excited, get your popcorn (jk), and have fun reading my miracle chapter that WAS NEVER PLANNED in ANY draft of the story. EVER! Never even CONSIDERED! **

**Kate's POV (Wow, I'm being rebellious!) **

Nina seemed like a nice girl. She didn't deserve to have this happen to her, well, none of us did. We probably could be great friends, eventually. I could defend her from Alyssa and Lindsey, and she, Chloe and I could hang out. Maybe I would actually have someone I could trust, someone to rely on. Maybe Nina could be that girl.

These thoughts raced through my head as I tried to get to sleep. Nina was already asleep, her breathing had slowed down, but when I opened my eyes to look at her, her face wasn't happy and cheerful like at dinner.

It was sad, and full of pain. Maybe I should wake her up? No, I'm sure she'd just have a bad dream again.

I shut my eyes, and the next time I opened them, Nina was shaking me awake.

"Kate, Chloe told me to wake you up." She said, as I sat up, yawning.

"What time is it?" I asked, turning to my clock.

"Nine." She answered. I looked at Nina. She was already dressed, and she was playing with a silver chain around her neck.

"What's that?" I asked, and at first she looked confused.

"What…what do you mean?" she said, looking down at her shirt.

"Your necklace." I answered, getting out of bed.

"Oh. It…it's nothing." She said nervously.

"Okay." I responded, not wanting to pry. I grabbed my hairbrush, and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**Nina's POV **

I feel guilty for being so secretive, but I can't tell Kate.

Not now.

The memories it would bring back…plus, it's a secret.

I made a promise over a year ago.

I'm not about to break it.

**Kate's POV **

Once I was all dressed and ready, I went downstairs for breakfast.

Alyssa was eating there, and so was Lindsey.

"Hi Kate," Alyssa said.

"Hey Alyssa," I responded, trying to hide my hatred.

"So, how's your new bestie? Nina's her name, right?" Lindsey said, sneering.

"Leave her out of this." I snapped, pouring myself a bowl of Rice Krispies.

"Awww, finally found a friend who actually spends three minutes away from a book?" Alyssa said with mock sweetness.

"Leave Chloe out of this too." I snarled, crunching my Rice Krispies fiercely.

"Who can we bring into this? Eliza and Sarah?" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Let's leave it just you two vultures, and me." I responded.

"Ha. If we're vultures Kate, than you're the roadkill." Alyssa sneered.

We fought back and forth for a bit, until I was done with my cereal. Adding a final rude comment, I left the room, and bumped into the head of the place, Mrs. Gregger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry !" I exclaimed,

"It's fine Kate dear. Have you seen Nina? There's someone here to see her."

"Really? I'll find her for you, if you want," I said, my heart sinking. What if Nina was leaving?

"Oh that'd be lovely! Thanks so much Kate, you're so helpful."

"Anytime, ," I said, and sped out of the room.


	16. Found Again

**Found Again **

**A/N: Okay, here's the big reveal. Who is there to visit Nina? Will she get back to Anubis House? Find out now…**

**Nina's POV **

I sat in the backyard, leaning against the old oak that grew next to the swing set. I was reading a book on Ancient Egypt; Fabian had found it for me in Robert Frobisher Smythe's study. It was really good, and accurate. I was so immersed in it that I didn't hear Kate walking up.

"Nina?" she said, but it was a question.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"There…there's someone here to see you." She responded.

"Who?" I asked, getting off the ground and brushing myself off.

"I don't know," She admitted. "Maybe, maybe you're getting adopted."

"I've been here for about a day Kate." I said, but hope flickered in my chest. Maybe I could have a happy ending.

"There's just something about you." She said, jealousy in her tone. "You seem…different then everyone here. I…I can't explain it. Just…more cheerful, luckier…more special."

Her words shocked me, and I stared at her. "Kate." I finally choked out. "I…I'm not more special than any other girl."

"Yes you are…or maybe you're not. You're definitely luckier though." She admitted, and her face was guilty.

"Kate…I…I promise you'll get adopted." I stuttered.

"Nina, how can you promise that? I've been here since I was eight." She said, and her voice was fierce, but not unkind.

"I…I….I can't promise it Kate." I said, "I can't tell you everything will be alright. Only you can tell yourself that. Only you can believe it, and only you can make it happen." **(I'm such a cheesy writer. *hangs head in shame*)**

I smiled, and then walked towards the house, through the door, and into 's office.

I opened the door. "? You were looking for me?"

"Yes Nina, there's someone here to see you." She said, and turned so I could see the person sitting in a chair opposite her desk**. **

It was my neighbor; .

"…what are you doing here?" I asked, shock and surprise coursing through me.

"Nina, I'm here for you." She answered, standing up and wrapping me in a tight hug. "You're coming home with me."

Excitement sprung in my stomach like fire, and I looked at her. "But…why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"I didn't know that I would be adopting you sooner." She admitted, "I found out this morning, when I realized how much I missed my guest room being full."

I smiled, and she smiled back, and we hugged again.

"But…what about my scholarship? In England?" I asked, and I tried not to get my hopes up.

"I signed the papers. You're going back in two days. Once you graduate, you will inherit your Grandmother's money, and be able to apply for colleges. There's enough money for you to go to college, and still have plenty left over. And you'll always be welcome in my home."

I haven't felt this happy all year.

I guess sometimes you have to lose everything, gamble all your hopes and what you hold dear, to finally understand where home is.

Because home isn't here, home isn't my room with Kate, home isn't my house with Gran, home isn't even the guest room of 's house.

Home is my room with Amber, sneaking out at night to solve ancient mysteries, waking up every morning a seven-thirty so I can get ready for school.

Home is with Sibuna.

Home is with Amber, and Patricia.

.

.

.

Home is with Fabian.

**A/N: I laughed when I read your reviews, because I knew her neighbor would adopt her since Chapter….Eight or Nine, I think. And that's like Chapter Five to you guys. (Again, I pre-write weeks in advance) I never even considered Fabian going to see her. I guess it would be a good idea…anyway, next chapter is the last one. It's the sweet reunion you've been waiting for, and I wrote it after going to see The Lorax. Random, right?**


	17. Smile

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry it's so late. I accidentally spilled water on my computer, and so we sent it to be repaired. Unfortunately, all my stories were on that computer. Thankfully, they're all safe. It just takes time to recover them. Here is the final chapter to Orphan. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and supporting me through everything. I owe you guys this entire story, so this chapter is dedicated to every single one of my devoted readers. Enjoy! :D**

**Smile**

**Fabian's POV**

I walked into the common room, surprised to hear giggles and squeals of delight.

"Amber, what's so grea-" I stopped my sentence when I saw her.

Nina. Standing in the common room, staring at me. Smiling.

"Fabian!" she cried happily, and worked her way through the maze of furniture to hug me.

I reached my arms out and we came together, arms wrapped around each other.

"Nina, how…why?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Surprise!" she said weakly. "My neighbor took me in last minute."

"Nina…I…I'm so happy to see you again," I said, and wrapped her in a hug again.

"I'm happy to see you too; boyfriend." She responded with a giggle.

"You…you..." I stuttered, grinning like a mad-man.

And this time, I kissed her.

I leaned in, and her lips met mine. We kissed like there was no tomorrow, kissed like we would never kiss again. When we broke up, we started giggling like maniacs.

The whole house was there now, and Nina wasn't just mine anymore. She was Patricia's, and Amber's, and Mara's, and Alfie's, and even Eddie's. They surrounded her, hugged her, and I eventually joined the crowd.

"Nina, how was it?" Amber asked,

"It…it was hard." She said sadly, but her voice remained strong. "But I'm okay now."

I grasped her hand tightly.

"I went to a home for girls." She said, "Only for about a day. There was a nice girl named Kate."

"Cool. And then your neighbor showed up and adopted you?" Mara asked.

"Yep." She said. "There's something else I have to tell you too. I…I've waited long enough and you guys deserve to know."

"What is it?" Patricia asked.

"My parents died six months before I came to Anubis House." She said, and there were gasps of shock. I put my arm around Nina because she faltered; just a little.

"That's awful." Amber said, looking at Nina. She just shrugged.

"Nina, I'm so sorry." Patricia said, and her eyes were shiny. Was she about to cry? Tough, emotionless Patricia, about to cry?

Eddie put his arm around Patricia.

"It's okay Patricia. You…you didn't know." She said, and a tear rolled down her face.

"But everything's okay now." I said to the room at large, standing up. "Nina's back, and that's all that matters."

Nina smiled, and I grasped her hand.

"We're all here now, all together. Just us and the search." She whispered to me, and I nodded.

"Just us and Sibuna," I whispered back.

"Just us, and the world," she whispered.

"Just us and the house," I whispered.

"Just us." She finished, and I smiled.

Just Us.

**(Okay now I'll ruin the perfect moment. YAY! Happy Ending! My story is over! Hope ya' enjoyed it everyone! If you want more, I've got a "Orphan Behind the Scenes", that I can post when I get my documents back. Anyway, this is the end. LunaSibuna signing out!)**


	18. Acknowledgments for Orphan

**Acknowledgments for "Orphan" **

There are SO MANY people I need to thank, the people that made this story happen.

I'll start with one of my RL friends. She read every single chapter, and really boosted my morale. She gave me the courage I needed to post this, and I'll forever owe her for that.

Martymuarry is my BFF in real life. She has always supported me, always been there for me. She helped me develop the plot twist, and comforted me when I told her my fears every author has, "What if no one likes it? What if they all hate it? What if they think it's lame and cheesy?" She also listened when I told her my first plot idea, "What if Nina's Gran died, and Fabian got his parents to adopt her?" (Obviously that didn't work out). Martymuarry has been here for me the whole time, and for that I owe her my sanity, and about eighty favors. MM, you changed my life in a good way. You truly are the Best Friend I have EVER had. ;)

Jessewrite; It was your writing that made me get on this site in the first place. It was SO GOOD that I got on to tell you what I thought about it, and thus Orphan was born. I owe you my entire account, and plenty of parts of this story.

My mom. She was the one who paid for the cable so I got to watch HOA live, paid for the computer so I could type this story, and paid for the WiFi so I could go on . She will never read this, but still, thanks mama. ;)

And of course, thanks so much to all the actors of HOA for their inspiring talent, Studio100 for their brilliant writers and talent, and Nickelodeon for making and showing the show.

Every

Single

Person

Who

Clicked

The

"Review"

Button.

I'm not kidding. Your reviews are what inspired me to keep writing. If you guys hadn't given me all your support and compliments, I would have probably left this story to rot. (Just like Victor's Dad! *giggle*) I'm dead serious. Remember when I said one day I would make a list of every single reviwer? Today, March 10th (Yes, I wrote this WAY in advance), is the day. I added to it when new people reviewed. Here it is; (I double and triple checked, but if I left you out PLEASE pm me and I'll edit yours in. (Sorry in advance if it happens, it got really confusing at some points))

Catlover-You were my first reviewer. Thanks for reading. :D

DancingQueen4Life101-Your review made my heart quite literally leap in my chest. Thank You!

Fabina11- Your idea helped make the "Amber's Aunt" plot. Thanks so much for reading!

Embre Falling- You've stuck with me since the beginning. KUDO'S TO YOU!

Jessewrite- I've read so much of your work jesse, it means the work to me that you would read mine.

MartyMuarry- Thanks for getting an account on here just to review my writing. :D

Amberrox- Thanks for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot that you read my work.

Fabina43va- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love it when such dedicated Fabina fans read my work.

Clove15- Thanks for reading and reviewing for every chapter! ;)

S.I.B.U.N.A.1398- Your reviews inspired me to write the rest of this story. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me, and it really raised my self-esteem when I realized that someone thought my writing was really good.

Gray Melody- Thanks so much for your review. It made me feel really good that my story was the acceptation to your reading preference. Your reviews made me giggle. :D

JessIsTheBest- I love your writing, and it means a lot to me that you have read mine. :D

Anjelina-HouseofUnnatrualPrep- Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Lolxlovesxpandas- Thanks for reading and reviewing until the very end.

Iceshadow of ShadowClan- Thanks for being such a dedicated reader and reviewer. Your reviews made me giggle sometimes! :D

MiaAndOak- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I always looked forward to your reviews each chapter. ;)

Olivia5k5-Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your reviews made me giggle.

Emeralgreenlove-Thanks for understanding about the first couple really short chapters. Your reviews always mean a lot to me.

Acfprincess- Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Slcswimmer14- Thanks for reading and reviewing.

LuvLife4- Thanks for your review. It really meant a lot.

pandas101- Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Nobody Knows But Me- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I always loved seeing your reviews!

Actress11- Thanks for your ideas and reviews.

weaselette01- Your reviews always made me laugh! Thanks for reading and reviewing. "My happy feelings from the last chapter have been crushed." :D

Smiley612- Thanks for your reviews, BAF! It means a lot that such an awesome writer (and friend) is reading my work! :D

BELLA X STARFIRE7745231-Thanks for your reviews! :D They really meant a lot. *virtual hug*

HoaIsMyLife- Thanks for your reviews! It really means a lot! :D

Candygrrl- Thanks so much for your reviews! I love meeting another Fabina shipper!

RomanceOnTheBrain- I liked reading your sweet and random review! Thanks so much! :D

hoafabina2011-Thanks for your reviews. They really meant a lot! :D

Emotional Techno Bite- Thanks for reading and reviewing! : )

Fanficlover98- Thanks so much for your review! It really means a lot that you like my story, and that you take it seriously. Thanks for not laughing at my cheesy writing.


End file.
